Akela
by MarineHoOk
Summary: Shinead est réputée pour ses cavaliers chevaucheurs de dragons. L'histoire d'une enfant évoluant dans ce monde


Chapitre I

C'était sa sensation préférée, elle attendait des jours et des jours dans ce champ à guetter le ciel à la recherche de cette/la grande ombre …

Mayah habitait une petite ferme dans les terres reculées du royaume de Shinead. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle était plutôt petite pour son âge, ni trop maigre ni trop ronde, on l'a remarquait souvent plus pour sa chevelure rousse, de longues boucles lui tombant dans le dos, elle avait de bonnes joues couleur pêche qui rosissaient légèrement trop exposer au soleil.

Elle vivait dans un petit village reculé. La vie y était plutôt paisible, les habitants élevaient leurs bétails, cultivaient leurs champs, et récoltaient le fruit de leurs labeurs. Tous partaient du principe que le travail acharné apportait bonheur et sérénité et chacun faisait en sorte de suivre cette règle de vie, ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin. Ils étaient loin des soucis de la capitale, les problèmes politiques n'étaient qu'un lointain écho sur leur petit village, et leur région était tellement insignifiante que personne ne semblait se soucier d'eux. Les personnages importants ou les héros de leur temps n'étaient que légendes écris dans de vieux livres ou racontés à l'occasion autour d'un feu, le reste de l'univers leur semblait irréel et sans importance et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient préféré une autre vie. Ils célébraient le jour et faisaient place à la nuit, c'était la même rengaine paisible qui se répétait continuellement. La fillette était la cadette d'une famille d'horticulteurs, elle habitait une très vieille maison, héritage modeste de génération en génération. Ce lieu paisible était entouré de vergers, de magnifiques arbres qui chaque année laissaient apparaitre une multitude de fruits et de fleurs dont le parfum enivrant s'étendait sur des hectares à la ronde. Mayah aimait cette vie, elle dansait autour des arbres, virevoltant de troncs en troncs, l'après-midi elle aimait lire, sous la protection des feuillages colorés, curieuse néanmoins, elle passait des heures à s'imaginer la vie au-delà du verger. On disait d'elle qu'elle était trop curieuse de choses qu'une petite fille ne pouvait comprendre. Elle se demandait sans cesse si les récits qu'elle lisait étaient bien réels, si tous ces personnages qu'elle adorait, avaient vraiment existés et vécus une vie aussi palpitante. Elle n'était que fille d'horticulteur, elle en était fière mais comme toutes jeunes filles de son âge elle rêvait d'aventure.

Sa soif de connaissance n'était que trop peu assouvie, les livres n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle à force de tourner leurs pages encore et encore, les contes se récitaient à présent comme une poésie apprise par cœur. Mais elle avait le droit de rêver, un petit moment où elle entrevoyait cette vie d'aventure qui s'étendait aux delà des champs. Cela ne se produisait que deux fois par an, deux fois par an sa vie prenait un autre tournant. C'était un accès à ces terres inconnus et ces récits palpitants. Comme à chaque fois elle courait droit vers le champ délaissé à côté du verger, écartant les hautes herbes sauvages, elle se plaçait au centre et attendait la tête tournée vers le ciel. Il lui arrivait parfois d'attendre les yeux fermés pour que tous ses sens se manifestent, la sensation s'en faisait plus grande, et l'attente était délicieuse, qu'elle l'entende et le ressente même à des kilomètres d'elle. Et tout commençait. D'abord les oiseaux et la vie autour faisaient silence, comme averti d'un danger, puis le vent se levait, les brises se faisaient en saccader, comme son souffle, rythmé par ces claquements, les arbres prenaient chaque brise comme un assaut, un coup de fouet violent, tentant t'en bien que mal de rester ancrés à leurs racines. Mayah attendait là, les yeux fermés en silence attendant que l'ombre tourne au-dessus d'elle A chaque fois qu'elle approchait les hautes herbes se pliaient de respect face à sa puissance, la petite fille se retrouvait le souffle coupé sous les battements de ces grandes ailes. Et il apparaissait enfin, cachant le soleil par sa grandeur, il pliait devant pareil spectacle, cette ombre aurait pu paraitre menaçante face à cette petite humaine et pourtant dans ses yeux ont ne pouvaient lire que de l'admiration pour cette créature aux ailes immenses, au souffle chaud, au corps puissant et fort, des étoiles apparaissaient dans ses yeux, ils s'illuminaient pour ce dragon.  
L'animal continua de tourner dans le ciel pendant un moment et Mayah avait les yeux rivés sur lui, elle tendait les bras semblant pouvoir l'atteindre du bout des doigts. Puis son père arriva à son tour dans le champ en trottinant, il prit gentiment sa fille par la main et l'entraina plus loin. Le dragon prépara alors son atterrissage, en un battement d'ailes il se posa sur le sol faisant trembler la terre, il se stabilisa laissant apercevoir le Cavalier qui se tenait en selle sur son dos, un jeune homme brun, plutôt grand, les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent, il arborait un magnifique sourire derrière une barbe naissante.

C'était Adam, son grand frère, la fierté de la famille, sur le dos d'Akela sa dragonne.

Au-delà des prairies et à des lieux de Mayah, se tenait la capitale, Shinead, berceau du pouvoir et des armées. Une ville forte au niveau commerce et politique, c'était elle la conquérante, elle était admirée et crainte mais on venait de toute part rêvant de voir LA grande Shinead, en lieu de pèlerinage ou pour bénéficier de la protection de son armée. Parmi ses soldats il y avait les Cavaliers, des dresseurs et guerriers volants montés à dos de dragons, qui sillonnaient les airs et sécurisaient le royaume. Les Dragons étaient l'emblème de la ville depuis des générations, ils étaient rentrés dans l'histoire et d'aussi loin que s'en souviennent les historiens le dragon restait le meilleur allié de l'homme. Ils étaient éduqués dès la naissance, ils deviendraient les montures d'une armée ailée. Adam n'était qu'un enfant quand il avait été choisi pour devenir Cavalier, comme la plupart des garçons de son âge il rêvait de devenir un des légendaires « soldat volant », voir au-delà des nuages et se tenir face au soleil était un privilège que seul ces guerriers pouvaient espérer, peu y arrivait, mais il s'était présenté pour le test de passage. Seuls les dragons savaient qui étaient dignes d'être porté sur leur dos, car il fallait un mental d'acier et une autorité de fer pour espérer pouvoir commander les immenses reptiles. Les enfants étaient tester au plus profond de leur âme, ils devaient contrôler la peur et ignorer le danger, la plupart échouait et en restaient marqués à vie. Mais comme Adam certains passaient le test haut la main, suivi d'années d'entrainements, leur vie était mise à rude épreuve, ils devaient apprendre à connaitre leur dragon, ils gagnaient et échouaient ensemble, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et les hommes l'avaient bien compris, ils quittaient leur famille jeune et frêle puis revenaient dix ans plus tard en homme fier sur leur destrier.

Adam était un des meilleurs guerriers volants du royaume, il était la fierté de ses parents et un modèle pour sa jeune sœur. Plus d'une fois il avait prouvé son courage au cours de batailles, lui et Akela s'étaient démarqués par leur force et leur bravoure.

Mayah ne voyait son frère que deux fois par an, il lui avait toujours promis qu'il reviendrait pour son anniversaire et il n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse. Quand son frère descendit de selle, elle se précipita dans ses bras, il la souleva sans efforts et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Que c'était bon de retrouver les siens et cet endroit paisible.  
\- Je t'ai entendu arriver lui dit Mayah le sourire aux lèvres

\- Et je t'ai vu m'attendre le nez en l'air comme toujours, mais d'en haut tu étais minuscule, encore plus petite qu'un insecte.

\- Tu me montreras un jour la vue du ciel sur le dos d'Akela ?  
\- Un jour probablement oui. Répondit-il mal à l'aise

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là Dit la petite fille en serrant plus fort son frère

\- Tu m'as manqué petit moustique, il avait depuis longtemps choisi ce surnom pour sa sœur, il avait le don d'agacer cette dernière rendant la blague encore plus amusante pour son frère.

\- Mon fils ! Cria sa mère de façon théâtrale, arrivant dans le champ, elle se précipita les larmes aux yeux embrasser son enfant, soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau.

Son père modérait ses sentiments comparé à sa femme, sa fierté masculine prenait une nouvelle fois le dessus.

Tous entouraient le jeune homme, sa mère collé contre l'une de ses épaules laissait l'émotion la submerger, Mayah était toujours dans les bras de son frère, rigolant à ses plaisanteries, heureuse de retrouver cette complicité qui lui avait tant manqué.

Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles tous reculèrent pour faire place à Adam qui tenait toujours Mayah.

\- Tu veux m'aider à m'occuper d'Akela? Demanda-t-il

La fillette répondue par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Son frère la posa, elle se dirigea méfiante et peu rassurée devant la sangle de selle, enroulé autour de l'animal

\- Reste tranquille. Prévint Adam guettant les réactions de la dragonne et faisant sonner cela comme une menace. Il gardait les rennes en main d'une poignée ferme.

Mayah continua lentement à désangler Akela, montée sur la pointe des pieds elle n'avait guère d'équilibre et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre appui sur la bête. Son frère vint à sa rescousse quand elle dû soulever la lourde selle.

Adam finit le travail, elle se laissa faire sans manifester la moindre crainte ou geste agressif. Puis il se dirigea vers l'étable en gardant un œil sur la créature, il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard muni d'une grosse chaine de fer. Machinalement la dragonne baissa la tête laissant son maitre passé la chaine autour de son cou. Le jeune homme fixa le tout au sol, vérifiant plusieurs fois que son dispositif tenait bien.

Mayah n'aimait pas le voir attacher Akela comme ça, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'imaginer la dragonne enchainée au sol, mais son frère la rassurait toujours en lui disant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mayah, si je ne l'attachais pas elle s'envolerait faire un tour, et les dragons n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation, je la perdrais à coup sûr.  
Mayah laissait dire, convaincue que c'était un bien pour un mal, et que c'était le seul moyen de protéger cette magnifique créature.

Akela était une dragonne adulte, de l'espèce des Dragons Furtifs, elle était d'une nature plutôt calme et gentille. Du moins du point de vue de Mayah. La Dragonne était très grande et plutôt fine, ses écailles étaient de couleur grise, sur le haut de sa tête l'on pouvait voir deux énormes cornes, elle semblait majestueuse, son regard bleu azur était hypnotique. Elle ne faisait pas le poids par la force mais plus par l'agilité et la rapidité de ses déplacements, en plein vol elle semblait flotter dans l'air, elle contrôlait les courants et semblait maitriser l'élément. Un dragon était toujours une force supérieure comparée à l'homme, ils étaient craints et quand ils décidaient de tuer ce n'était jamais à l'unité.

Ce soir-là fût une soirée de fête, quelques habitants du village étaient venus saluer la visite du jeune homme, curieux de voir un Cavalier d'aussi près, lui qu'ils avaient connu enfant était aujourd'hui une légende dinant autour d'une simple table et chatouillant sa sœur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les curieux furent néanmoins vite mis dehors par la plus âgée de cette famille, la grand-mère d'Adam et Mayah. C'était un sacré personnage, elle avait vécu une vie entière dans la même maison et dans le même village mais elle eut une vie bien remplie, elle perdit son mari très tôt et dû apprendre à s'occuper seule du foyer en attendant que ses fils grandissent pour qu'ils puissent le porter à leur tour. Malheureusement ils n'atteignirent pas tous l'âge adulte, étant dans un village reculé, les soins médicaux n'étaient arrivés que trop tardivement, laissant cette pauvre femme dans le chagrin et la crainte d'un nouveau malheur. Heureusement pour elle les années avaient passé, ses enfants s'étaient endurcis et avaient fondés à leur tour une famille. A présent elle profitait de la vie en attendant la mort, son cœur devenu douloureux après tant d'années, se réchauffait devant le spectacle de ses deux petits-enfants, Mayah par son innocence, sa naïveté et sa soif de découvrir cette vie si merveilleuse qui s'offrait à elle et Adam, son grand et valeureux petit fils qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans ce monde.

Il n'en restait pas moins que la grand-mère de la famille avait très mauvais caractère, et devant les visites incessantes de petits curieux elle décida que s'en fut assez :

\- Bon tout le monde dehors vous l'avez assez vu aller ,aller bande de fouineurs ! Dit-elle en invitant les personnes présentes à quitter sa demeure

\- Grand-mère … Voulu intervenir Adam

\- Pas de mais jeune homme ! Nous avons un évènement important à célébrer ! Dit-elle en faisait un clin d'œil à sa petite fille

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous attablés, la famille enfin au grand complet. C'était une promesse qu'Adam avait réalisé avec ses parents et surtout avec sa grand-mère, il se devait de revenir absolument pour l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur chérie, et au moins une fois par an pour que sa grand-mère « lui remette les idées en place », même si c'était réellement par affection pour sa cadette, mais beaucoup plus par peur de se faire remonter les bretelles par sa mamie.

Quand il était loin de son foyer et ancré dans la capitale ces moments lui manquaient, sa vie avait beau être trépidante, ces instants complices avec les siens lui étaient vital. Il avait clairement choisi le statut de Cavalier engagé à Shinead, il avait compris que sa vie de famille ne serait qu'un obstacle à sa carrière et il avait choisi de laisser ses liens derrière lui. Il apparaissait comme un homme droit et sure de lui, personne ne savait réellement grand-chose sur son passé et sur ses origines familiales, c'était son choix, il ne voulait être pour les autres, pour la hiérarchie politique qu'un partisan actif de sa cité, et qu'il avait choisi de dévouer sa vie à Shinead. Mais quand il revenait de temps en temps chez les siens il redevenait un grand frère et un fils. Mais cette fois ci était différente, il n'était pas venu sans arrière-pensée …

Le gâteau que sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient confectionné était délicieux, Mayah avait soufflé ses 10 bougies, elle se sentait plus grande et elle voulait que les autres le perçoivent ainsi également. C'est pour cela à raison de l'accord de ses parents elle resta veiller tard avec « les grands ». Son frère commença à raconter ses récits, batailles après batailles, victoires après victoires, sa mère retenait ses cris à la moindre blessure évoquée et son père applaudissait à chaque chef assassiné. Mayah attendait toujours les passages sur les vols avec Akela, s'étaient ses préférés, la description des paysages vus du ciel, les montagnes, les fleuves, les villes, elle espérait tellement pouvoir un jour voir cela de ses propres yeux.

Puis vint l'heure du coucher, Adam accompagna sa petite sœur jusque dans sa chambre, une chambre de petite fille, avec des dessins tirés de son imagination, ses livres entassés sur un vieux bureau, il aimait cette pièce, il s'y sentait au calme, savoir que sa petite sœur s'endormait chaque soir dans cette pièce heureuse et en sécurité était sa victoire secrète. Il la borda, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis sorti. Mayah attendit que son frère est descendu l'escalier pour se relever, elle sorti discrètement de sa chambre, longea le couloir, les lumières en bas semblaient éteintes, plus aucun bruit, juste le ronflement de sa grand-mère indiqua à l'enfant que la voie était libre. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, le pied léger pour éviter tout bruit et atteignit la porte d'entrée, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de la cheminée, Adam dormait à point fermé. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dehors. Elle courut jusqu'au champ ou était posé la Dragonne. Akela était allongée tranquillement, elle se réveilla doucement en apercevant la petite fille approcher prudemment. Mayah ralenti le pas de crainte d'énerver l'animal. Akela ne broncha pas. Mayah avança de quelques pas mais préféra garder une certaine distance avec la dragonne. Elle resta là un moment à la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, une créature magnifique qui se dessinait de sombres couleurs la nuit, le seul bruit environnent était sa respiration calme et hypnotisant, Mayah voulait la toucher, la caresser, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait même pas être là, c'était une créature « domestiqué » mais cela restait quand même une créature dangereuse, à son âge Mayah ne comprenait pas la portée du mot « dangereux », elle savait juste que pour sa propre sécurité elle ne pouvait pas, les dragons restaient des dragons, et ils étaient attachés pour une bonne raison. Donc elle resta à une distance raisonnable, se mit à genoux, croisa les mains puis :

« Je prie pour que mon frère Adam et Akela me reviennent l'année prochaine, s'il vous plait Dieu du ciel protégez les. Je remercie Adam de veiller sur ma famille, de protéger le pays des méchants, il est courageux et je veux pouvoir un jour voler avec lui. » Elle regarda Akela « Et je remercie aussi Akela, la plus forte des dragonnes, s'il vous plait faite qu'elle continue de veiller sur mon frère et qu'elle revienne chez nous également, elle fait partie de ma famille aussi, même si Adam ne veut pas l'admettre à haute voix. S'il te plait Dieu du ciel protège Akela »

La Dragonne reste le regard fixé sur la petite humaine, elle ne broncha pas.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je racontes pas vrai ? »

Non elle ne comprenait pas, si cela avait été le cas, toutes ces années ou Mayah était venue voir l'animal en cachette, toutes ses prières dont elle avait été témoin, elle aurait dit quelque chose.

Chapitre 2

Adam avait prévu de passer quelques jours auprès de sa famille, il aida donc son père à ses tâches difficiles délaissant Akela qui malgré son inactivité restait extrêmement calme, elle semblait suivre le cavalier du regard, guettant ses gestes et gardant un œil sur lui. Il l'observait aussi de temps en temps, mais Mayah remarqua qu'il passait de long moment sans aller la voir, qu'il se contentait de la fixer l'air triste. La fillette pensait que c'était une sorte de « repos forcé », ils passaient leur temps ensemble en batailles et ils devaient chacun retrouver des forces et cela signifiait que la Dragonne ne devait pas voler, il y avait toujours une explication. Mais Mayah était triste pour la Dragonne, c'est ainsi qu'elle décida de consoler Akela, tous les soirs en plus de sa prière habituelle elle lui apportait des restes de repas, de la viande, ou un morceau de gâteau, elle le laissait là au plus près possible de la Dragonne et quand elle revenait le lendemain la nourriture avait disparu. Et elle lui parlait, de ses rêves, de ses livres, de ses pensées, ces choses qu'elle entendait autour d'elle mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, quelle vision la dragonne avait du monde, comment c'était vu d'en haut, et elle lui parlait de son frère, ce frère qu'elle ne connaissait que de quelques visites et récits, de son enfance jusqu'à sa sélection, lui petit garçon qui avait le vertige mais qui rêvait de dragons, comme elle, et l'injustice des cavalières, les filles étaient rarement choisies pour devenir cavalière, Mayah savait que très peu de filles avaient survécu.

Son frère continuait à raconter ses récits d'aventure si bien que la maison familiale ne restait très longtemps inoccupée au grand damne de la grand-mère qui espérait toujours une certaine tranquillité, elle se contentait de rester assise sur son fauteuil au milieu de tout ce bazar avec sa petite fille sur les genoux subjuguée par ces récits merveilleux.

A chaque visite leur mère se détendait, et de voir au jour le jour de nouveau son fils riant auprès d'eux c'était de nouveau une seconde vie, tout était une question de fierté pour leur père, fière de ce fils et heureux de son retour, rassuré mais il ne le montrait jamais. Deux fois par an où ils étaient tous réunis.

Mais cette fois ci leur fils était revenu avec une idée précise en tête. Ce fut autour d'un diner en famille qu'il exposa sa requête

« - J'aimerai … je pense. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que Mayah revienne avec moi à Shinead …

Tous le regardèrent interloqués, il décida de poursuivre

\- Elle vient d'avoir dix ans et vous savez que les cavaliers ont la possibilité de présenter leur cadet à la cour dès l'âge de dix ans

\- Seul les cadets garçons sont autorisés. Rectifia son père

Mayah ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Il était exact que les cavaliers avaient le droit d'amener un membre plus jeune de leur famille, la loi disait un frère en général, la limite d'âge était de dix ans, cela permettait à l'enfant de s'enrichir et d'apprendre au contact de leur ainé, ils aidaient souvent leur frère dans leur métier, une sorte d'assistant, ils apprenaient la vie avec les dragons, la politique, et recevait une éducation au rang de ceux de la cour, c'était un tremplin et beaucoup avait réussi grâce à cela.

\- Père, Mayah est brillante et … Tenta-t-il de continuer

\- Là n'est pas la question. L'interrompit sa mère

Adam inspira avant de reprendre

\- Si justement, elle est intelligente et même si c'est une fille elle a le droit, elle a les capacités requises pour en apprendre plus

\- Et cela lui servira à quoi ? L'éduquer, lui faire apprendre ? A quoi cela lui servirait puisque personne ne sera en mesure de lui offrir un emploi ? Elle perdrait toutes ces années pour rien ? Qui épouserait une fille qui en sait trop ? Elle doit pouvoir veiller sur un foyer, créer sa propre famille. Tu crois que c'est mieux de lui faire espérer quelque chose qu'elle n'aura jamais ? Demanda le père

Mayah avait déjà entendu parler ses parents de ce sujet, apparemment sa destinée consistait à épouser un fermier du village voisin, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça mais avait jugé qu'il lui restait du temps avant cette éventualité et préférait ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec cela.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de plus ? Vous lui souhaiter juste ça ? D'épouser le fils d'un fermier ? S'emporta Adam

\- Non bien sûr que non, nous l'aimons et voulons le mieux pour elle, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? C'est une fille, elle ne pourra jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de la cour Adam, nous sommes juste lucide.

Adam se pencha vers ses parents, à cours d'argumentation il essaya une dernière fois :

\- Je lui offre l'opportunité de voir le monde, de s'instruire, j'ai la possibilité de lui donner une vie meilleure, regardez là, regardez Mayah, elle passe plus de temps à lire et vouloir s'échapper d'ici qu'à vouloir ressembler à la vie autour d'elle. La vie à la cour n'est pas facile je le reconnais, il lui faudra beaucoup de volonté, mais soyons honnête sa curiosité et son intelligence la rendrait malheureuse ici, elle n'est pas faite pour être fermière.

Les parents se regardèrent, semblant de plus en plus hésitant, Adam tira sa dernière carte :

\- Fille ou garçon elle reste ma sœur et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Laissez-moi l'emmener à Shinead

Le silence de ses parents indiqua au jeune homme qu'il avait réussi, il regarda un brève instant sa petite sœur, il n'était pas sure qu'elle est compris ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux mais il sut qu'elle comprenait que sa vie allait changer.

Adam passait sa dernière journée auprès de sa famille, depuis son annonce la veille leur mère n'avait de cesse de pleurer le départ de ses deux enfants à présent. Elle aidait Mayah a préparer ses affaires, essayant de faire bonne figure auprès de l'enfant, elle voulait la rassurer sur ce qui l'attendait, lui disant que c'était le mieux pour elle, qu'elle deviendrait une jeune femme forte et qu'elle était à présent fière de sa fille également. Seule leur grand-mère semblait soucieuse du destin de sa petite fille, elle pleurait silencieusement les obstacles qui endurciraient l'enfant à jamais.

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, il y avait deux jours de voyages pour atteindre Shinead à dos de dragons, ils devraient longer les hautes montagnes, traverser le grand lac puis suivre le cours du fleuve jusqu'à la cité.

La dernière soirée se passa dans la joie comme les précédentes, mais on y ressentait néanmoins une certaine amertume, le retour à la réalité, le départ d'êtres chers était imminent. Derrière le sourire de leurs parents l'ont pouvait deviner la crainte qu'ils ressentaient pour Mayah, c'était encore une enfant, leur enfant, ils acceptaient de l'envoyer dans cet univers inconnu et incertain, elle allait devoir apprendre à voler par elle-même, Adam ne serait pas toujours là, même si elle était chanceuse de pouvoir accéder à tout cela elle allait devoir faire ses preuves, et ses erreurs ne seront guère pardonner.

Pour sa dernière nuit à la ferme, Mayah décida de rendre visite à Akela malgré tout, elle descendit donc discrètement et couru jusqu'au champ.

« - Tu dors ? Demanda l'enfant en s'approchant doucement de la Dragonne

Akela redressa la tête comme à son habitude prête à entendre le discours de l'enfant

\- Je pars avec vous Dit-elle en souriant. Adam veut que je vienne à Shinead pour apprendre. Tu te rends compte ? Je serais tout le temps avec lui, et avec toi, je pourrais veiller sur vous deux maintenant.

Akela ne broncha pas

\- J'ai un peu peur aussi … Normalement ce sont les garçons qui ont le droit d'assister leur ainé, Papa et Maman disent que ce n'est pas ma place.

« _Tu l'as mérite plus que n'importe qui »_

Quelqu'un venait de parler. Mayah regarda autour d'elle, elle essayait de percevoir des formes mouvantes mais rien

\- Qui est là ?

 _« Il n'y a que toi et moi Mayah_ »

La petite fille se concentra sur la dragonne, celle-ci la fixait de ses grands yeux, elle ne bougeait pas

\- Tu … Tu parles ?

 _« Je communique oui, d'une certaine façon. Bonjour Mayah »_

Enchanté par cette découverte l'enfant laissa s'échapper un large sourire

\- Bonjour Akela !

 _« Ne parle pas trop fort veux-tu, je ne veux pas que l'on nous surprenne »_

\- Adam serait content de savoir que tu peux communiquer, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

 _« Je n'en doute pas … Mais je voulais te remercier pour toutes tes attentions, cela m'a profondément touchée. Tu ne sembles pas effrayée en ma présence »_

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne me ferais aucun mal de toute façon ?

 _« Jamais. »_

\- Mayah ? Appela une voix de la maison.

C'était sa mère, ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle avait voulu embrasser sa fille

\- Je dois y aller. Mayah disposa d'Akela et couru vers la maison

La dragonne regarda l'enfant s'éloigner, derrière l'obscurité Akela était inquiète, elle dormi très peu cette nuit-là.

Tout le monde fut lever à l'aurore, l'heure était aux derniers préparatifs, toute la maison s'activait. Mayah et sa mère bouclèrent les derniers bagages pendant qu'Adam préparait Akela.

A midi le départ était imminent, les aux revoir arrivèrent, la mère retenue ses larmes devant son enfant, elle l'embrassa et la serra contre elle, un nouveau déchirement pour cette mère mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose, le père fut moins démonstratif il se contenta de tenir sa fille dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher, la tenir une dernière fois. Seule la grand-mère semblait agir normalement, elle pleurait, mouchoir en tissu dans la main. La vielle femme avait été favorable au départ de sa petite fille, mais ces derniers jours elle éprouvait, de temps en temps une grande tristesse à cette perspective, au grand dam du jeune homme, à chaque fois qu'il croisait sa grand-mère triste elle en profitait pour le frapper sur l'épaule

« Non mais je te jure, tu as intérêt à en prendre soin ! » Il essayait autant que possible de garder ses distances …

Pour que l'enfant n'oublie pas d'où elle venait, ses parents avaient pris le temps de lui confectionner un dernier cadeau. Son père lui tendit ce qui semblait être un vieux lire, Mayah intriguée ouvrit l'ouvrage, une multitude de parfum s'en dégagèrent, sur chaque page était collé une feuille, une fleur, toutes ces odeurs qui avaient guidé son enfance était là, les parfums de chez elle.

Un dernier baiser.

Adam monta sur la dragonne, son père lui tendit ensuite sa sœur, ils l'aidèrent à se placer confortablement derrière son frère en lui recommandant de bien s'accrocher. L'enfant se cramponna à son frère. Elle semblait paniquer, c'était une sensation bizarre, elle sentait les muscles de la dragonne bouger, elle semblait percevoir un pouls qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Akela ne tenait plus en place, son cavalier avait du mal à la contenir, elle n'attendait que l'ordre de pouvoir quitter le sol, elle sentait l'anxiété de Mayah également, son souffle irrégulier, elle était tendu accrocher à son frère, cela l'amusa. Adam tenait fermement les rennes, le jeune homme semblait décider à jouer avec ses nerfs, cela l'agaçait, et elle attendait, attendait. Puis il lâcha les rennes et lui donna l'ordre de voler.

Chapitre 3

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais respiré au paravent. Mayah flottait dans les airs. Sur le dos d'Akela. Elle avait quitté ses arbres pour tournoyer autour des nuages. L'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons était le plus pur qui soit, c'était comme si ils avaient été privés d'air toutes ces années, elle en avait le tournis. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, les nuages se trouvaient en dessous d'eux, il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait les toucher de la main. Akela avait décollé très vite, surprenant Mayah qui laissa échapper un cri sous le choc, la dragonne était monté rapidement dans le ciel, Adam avait lâché les rennes, elle pouvait regagner le ciel à nouveau, et elle laissa éclater sa joie, prenant de la vitesse, déployant ses ailes au maximum, elle transperçait le ciel regardant droit devant elle. Laissant derrière elle ces jours passés au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Elle n'aimait pas la vie à terre, Dieu l'avait créé pour voler et en son nom elle adorait ça, elle était faite pour ça. Et Adam l'avait bien compris, il ne la retint pas, la laissant prendre de la vitesse, il semblait s'apaiser également, malgré les apparences il n'était pas fait pour la vie en communauté, il aimait cette frontière entre le monde des hommes et celui des cieux, où seul l'air semblait se faire entendre, c'était un désert blanc vaporeux s'étalant sur des milles et des milles. Il aimait ces moments où il n'y avait plus que lui et sa dragonne, face au soleil et face au monde. Cette solitude était divine.  
Entre les bras de son frère l'enfant se rendit compte qu'il se détendait, cela aurait du être l'inverse, il quittait ses parents, quittait son chez lui, mais lui aussi semblait respirer à nouveau. Il n'était pas seulement spectateur de la liberté retrouvé d'Akela, cela semblait être la sienne aussi d'une certaine manière. Mayah avait les yeux rivés sur le seul qui s'éloignait toujours de plus en plus, quelques temps auparavant elle avait conclu ne pas avoir le vertige après être montée sur une échelle, mais cela n'avait rien à voir, la chute ne lui promettait pas qu'un bras cassé et elle en prit conscience s'accrochant encore plus à son frère. Elle commença à ne plus reconnaitre les paysages, ils entraient dans des terres inconnues, les champs cultivés laissaient place par moment à des villes, un regroupement de maisons les unes sur les autres, ou odeurs et cris s'échappaient et parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Les couleurs étaient très sombres, comme des points noirs dessiner grossièrement sur une carte. Peu à peu les montagnes commencèrent à se dessiner, Mayah ne les avait découverts qu'à travers les dessins de ses livres à présent elle prenait conscience de l'immensité de cette frontière naturelle mêlant roches et végétations, les hauts sommets semblaient violemment transpercer les nuages. Akela entra aux abords des hauts paysages, virevoltant entre ses courbes bossues, le changement d'environnement ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça, l'enfant ne savait dire si elle semblait plus alerte et plus vigilante, la créature semblait se laisser porter par ce courant d'air frais parmi les sommets. Ils atteignirent bientôt une fausse creusée naturellement dans la roche, le sol y était plat et couvert de galets. Akela amorça sa descente et fini par se poser, elle étira ses ailes de tout leur long avant de les replier légèrement. Son cavalier mima le même geste en descendant de sa monture, courbaturé de partout, Mayah en était amusée.

Pendant que son frère s'occupait de sa dragonne, la petite fille en profita pour observer les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de cuve naturelle géante, comme pris au piège, le seul accès possible vers l'extérieur se trouvait par le ciel. Un endroit parfait pour cacher un dragon, Akela semblait minuscule à côté de ses crêtes rocheuses. Seule l'eau semblait avait réussi à s'infiltrer à travers ces murs épais, coulant telle une petite rivière, le bruit de son courant résonnait en écho dans tous les alentours, c'était apaisant. Mayah aimait déjà cet endroit.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber, son frère avait fait un feu et réussi à pêcher quelques poissons par miracle qui sortaient de on ne sait trop où.

« - Quand je suis devenu cavalier c'est le premier endroit où je suis allé. Dit-il la bouche pleine de poisson

\- J'aime bien cet endroit

\- J'avais vu les dessins dans les livres comme toi, Poursuivit-il. Et je rêvais de me trouver un endroit comme ça rien qu'à moi, que personne ne connaitrait. J'ai mis trois jours à le trouver

Ce dernier souvenir le fit rigoler

\- Personne d'autre ne connait cet endroit ?

\- Personne, juste Akela et moi, je viens souvent ici quand j'en ai trop marre de la ville, personne ne viendrait me trouver ici, il n'est accessible que par le ciel et personne ne verrait un dragon d'en haut.

\- La cachette parfaite ! Se réjouit Mayah. Tu caches tes trésors de batailles ici ?

Adam Rigola

\- On peut dire ça, tu vois la petite grotte en haut à droite, près des branchages ? Le jeune homme indiqua un point obscur peu visible dans la nuit. Et bien c'est mon endroit ultra secret

\- Tu me le montreras ?

Il sembla hésiter

\- Si je te le montrais ce ne serait plus mon endroit secret à moi

La fillette fut déçue mais compris, elle aurait trop honte ou trop peur que son frère ou qui conque puisse avoir connaissance de ses secrets qu'elle tentait de bien enfouir, même si à dix ans ils n'auraient pas changé le monde, pour elle ils avaient une importance capitale, sa vie toute entière dépendait de ses espoirs, de ses rêves qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Adam prépara deux couches prêt du feu, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'Akela fut bien attaché avant de se coucher. Il sombra dans son sommeil presque immédiatement. Sa petite sœur et sa dragonne ne risquaient rien ici, il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles et en profiter car ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Mayah avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, toutes ces nouveautés étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle en perde une miette en dormant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Akela en veilla à ne pas réveiller son frère, elle se plaça donc au plus près possible de l'animal, gardant néanmoins sa distance de sécurité. Elle avait gardé quelques petits poissons, même si la plus grande partie de la pêche de son frère avait été destiné à sa dragonne, l'enfant trouvait qu'elle en méritait d'avantage. Elle fit glissé ce repas sous le nez de la créature à l'aide d'un bâton. Akela observa ses gestes lents d'un œil attentif mais très calme.

« - Tu les as bien mérité. Chuchota Mayah

 _« Nous les avons tous bien mériter, ce n'est pas moi aujourd'hui qui célébrait mon premier baptême de l'air »_

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de cet instant

\- Si je pouvais je passerai tout mon temps dans le ciel, ou ici

 _« Tu aimes cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? »_

\- Vous ne risquez rien ici, Adam a dit que c'était votre sanctuaire secret

 _« C'est mon endroit favoris également, il est unique »_

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Mayah, son sourire s'éteint en quelques secondes, elle sembla hésitante et perdue

 _« Qui y a-t-il ? »_

\- Adam a dit qu'il venait ici très souvent, dès qu'il le pouvait. Nous sommes à une journée de vol de la maison, pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas nous voir alors ?

Akela comprit l'enjeu de cette phrase

 _« Il ne pouvait pas vraiment, la solitude est le seul vrai cadeau dont un cavalier bénéficie, sa vie à Shinead n'est pas de tout repos »_

\- Il pouvait se reposer à la maison

 _« Le penses-tu vraiment ? Tu le comprendras avec le temps, tu apprendras que les moments de paix comme celui-là sont les plus précieux, tu verras que le seul repos existe une fois couper du monde »_

\- Même couper de moi ?

La dragonne réfléchi un long moment avant de répondre

 _« Que ce passe-t-il quand tu pleures, quand tu te coupes, que ta fierté d'enfant est mise à rude épreuve ? Quand tu as mal ou que tu passes une mauvaise journée ? Mais que tu ne veux inquiéter personne et laisser ce moment douloureux passe ? »_

Mayah essaya de se remémorer ces moments, elle était très fière de nature, c'était dans son caractère, quand elle avait honte les larmes lui montait automatiquement aux yeux et elle ne pouvait plus le camoufler, elle s'en voulait de paraitre aussi faible devant les autres.

\- Je vais dans un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouver

 _« Tu comprends maintenant ? Adam ne veut partager avec toi que les bons moments et garder pour lui ses petites blessures. Après tout la fierté est une affaire de famille chez les humains non ? »_

Mayah se mit à rire

\- Mais Adam ne pleure pas ! »

Pour la première fois Akela sembla rire également, cela ressemblait à une sorte de rugissement intérieur. Mayah se tourna immédiatement vers son frère de crainte que cela ne l'est réveiller. Grâce aux dieux il semblait toujours profondément endormi. Alors Akela et Mayah continuèrent à rire discrètement et jusque très tard dans la nuit.

12


End file.
